


Decadence

by Zweim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The billionaire, playboy and philanthropist Tony Stark has big alcohol problems, besides some personal and professional ones. But not only that ! After the Hydra's coup and the momentary collapse of the S.H.I.E.L.D., he become the only person who is able to lead the Avengers, his new family. [Stark x Captain America x Bucky Barnes] [Threesome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

** Disclaimer  ** **:** Unfortunately, no one of the characters of this story belong to me because it is the Marvel’s property.

Maybe there will be some OC ? I have no idea. We’ll see. 

This first chapter is short, I know. It is an introduction, a prologue, before going into the nub.

This work is a translation from the french, made by Zweim.

The original story has already 10 chapters, and more in the future.

If someone wants to be the beta-reader, make your presence known by sending a message to the writer.

 

* * *

 

 

Midnight was passed for a long time, but he doesn’t care. He finished his umpteenth alcohol bottle that he forgot the name because he was too drunk.

Anyway, it wasn’t important.

He threw it through the room before letting him fall on the floor, dead-drunk, right in the middle of his wealthy living. He found himself in a lamentable state, contrasting with the rich lounge in which he was elongated. This floor made of cold marble seemed to be as comforting that all of these empty bottles around him.

Why was he drank ? He didn’t know, and all the better for that !

Thus, he felt him light, relieved and filled up by a great delight.

What a funny situation, he said. He, the billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, was deeply drunk in his sitting room. He was laughing, so that his kidneys were suffering him, as well his head and his liver. Except if it was the alcohol effects.

He tried to bounce back, filling ill, before pitifully falling again. A robotic and familiar voice said something like “Mister Stark” and “hospital”. Interesting.

This mister Stark went into a long litany, a crazy monologue, watching closely one of the cameras, the eyes of Jarvis. This one eyed him carefully, Tony, his awesome father and creator, each time he was drinking. He studied him sink into the decay caused by the alcohol, with no possibility to do anything. He was powerless in front of the depression of this man for whom he experienced strong affection senses.

The artificial intelligence was frustrated, she didn’t know what to do. Does she call emergency ? Especially that his vital signs were worrying. Or, rather, does she obey and not intervene ?

Jarvis attempted to think his master and suggested him to call Pepper. But when Tony heard that name, he went into an incredible fury, translated by some distorted insults, once he was seized with jerk, as if all the imbibed alcohol wanted to get out from his mouth. Jarvis needed nothing more to send the protocol packing.

Some minutes later, Antony Stark was able to hear men come into his mansion, as well as alarms. This noise made nothing but highlight his headache. Is some silence was too much to ask ? White-dressed men helped him to stand up, but unfortunately, it was one time too many for his stomach, which decided to purge itself on one of them. The target grumbled against this poor semi-conscient man. They put him on a stretcher, more comfortable than the floor, and brought him outside.

Then, he sank into abysses.


End file.
